Ed Goodson
]] Ed Goodson is a 72-year-old man who lives alone until his son Henry loses his job and moves back in with him. Ed is curmudgeonly and set in his ways, and has trouble making compromises for anyone. Ed is played by William Shatner. Personality Ed is a very right-wing American & has some personality traits associated with being the single father of 2 kids (even now both are fully grown adults.) Ed only follows his rules (ex. don't sleep on the couch there's a futon in the attic, you called after i specifically told you not to?) Ed is also strongly American in the facts that he keeps a fully loaded shotgun in the house & he won't use the internet instead reading the daily paper everyday. Ed also reminisces of the "old days" like "a town with prostitutes & easy girls, i'd go back to it in a minute!" Quotes "What have i told you about the kitchen table? You don't work at it. Its meant for two things: Eating & Making Love" "Oh i do consider it, i consider it a "no"" "No You don't like this crap they've been passing off as tomatoes at your supermarket, but these babies i grew with my own hands. Its like eating a child." "I'm completely off the grid, nobody knows i exist anymore, like the black guy from the "RUSH HOUR" movies" "Why don't you go back to 1983 & hand me a condom" "What's with you coming here this late. Another second & i would have decorated my Buick with your Balls." Trivia *Ed is 72 years old at the start of the first season, meaning he was born in 1938. *Ed keeps a loaded shotgun in the house. *Ed drives a Buick. *Ed despises it when people work at the Kitchen table. He belives that kitchen tables are for 2 things: Eating & Making Love" *Ed's seen the RUSH HOUR movies. *Ed reads the paper daily. *Ed has a complete set of Encyclopedia's from the late 1960's since Henry said "i still would like to know how that Korean War turns out" *Ed has a passion about planting his own Fruits & Vegtables. *Ed thinks tomatoes from the supermarket are "crap they pass off as tomatoes" compared to the ones he's grown with his own hands. *Ed has a typewriter. *Ed worked as a surgeon. *Ed thinks if something is non-dairy that he shoulden't have to keep it in the fridge. *Ed has the characteristics of someone with A.D.D. *Ed dosen't like conversations. *Ed goes to bed sometime before 9:00pm *Ed was stationed in Pensacola in 1985. *While Ed was stationed in Pensacola, he has a 1 night fling with a woman & got her pregnant with his son. Ed does not know this until he's reunited with his long-lost grown up son at the end of the First Season. *Ed dosen't like new technology in the house as he believes it leads to his children mastrubating. * Category:Characters